


日常五：植物园的剖白（Jade线）

by umi_shaw



Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umi_shaw/pseuds/umi_shaw
Summary: 扭曲仙境乙女向Jade监注意：魔药课相关的魔法材料药剂知识全是胡扯！请不要相信！魔药课相关的魔法材料药剂知识全是胡扯！请不要相信！
Relationships: Jade Leech/Reader
Series: Jade&Floyd与监督生的日常 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	日常五：植物园的剖白（Jade线）

[植物园 – 温带区域]

“一、二——”，我低声念着数，一下拔出了一株曼德拉草，在这株植物发出第一声尖叫时，我屏着气熟练地把它放进了麻袋里，快速拢好麻袋口，让它和之前拔出来的十九株曼德拉草挤在一块，回归黑暗拥挤的曼德拉草很快又安静了下来，只是偶尔会有几株曼德拉草会微弱地蠕动一下，“搞定！真是的，Grim就不能来帮忙嘛，一过来植物园就躺门口睡觉偷懒去了……”

我从口袋里取出Crewel老师给我的清单，再次确认一遍我负责收集的材料部分：“……荨麻四十株、白布包好的榭寄生十份、二十株曼德拉草。”

“监督生，材料已经收集好了吗？”Jade的声音从附近传过来。

我转过头，看到Jade正站在我侧前方，我站起来把清单收好：“是的，我刚刚确认完了，我这边要收集的材料已经齐了，Jade前辈呢？”

“我这边要收集的材料也已经收集完了。”Jade一如往常露出游刃有余的笑容。

“Jade前辈动作好快！”，我忍不住发出感叹，“真是多亏Jade前辈帮忙了，如果我一个人来完成的话”，我向植物园玻璃墙外面看去，太阳已经西斜了，“估计收集完都要天黑了吧。”

“确实是呢。”Jade应和着，“那个时候估计我已经在mostro lounge进行侍应生的工作了吧。”

“啊、”，我突然想起，“说起来，Floyd前辈是和Jade前辈一起在mostro lounge做侍应生工作吧？”

“是啊。”Jade笑眯眯地看着我，“mostro lounge的客人非常多，Floyd临时缺勤的话会让人非常困扰呢。”

“可是Floyd前辈现在正躺在保健室……”，我微微叹了一口气，说：“……那么今晚由我来代替Floyd前辈做侍应生的工作，可以吗？”

“哦呀，监督生还真是坦率呢。”，Jade笑着点头，“可以哦。”

“坦率吗……我不这样认为。”

“监督生是想表达什么意思呢？”Jade仍然笑着看着我。

“Jade前辈是故意在Floyd前辈手上的药剂里添加萃取液的吧？我和Grim都没有和Crewel老师提过，所以Crewel老师就以为那瓶试剂是Floyd前辈突然来兴致而制作的。”，我沉稳地回望Jade，“Floyd前辈当时只是想变化出不同颜色来玩，然而最终药剂是完成度很高甚至达到了三年级水平的魔药课题难度……不管怎么看，Jade前辈一定是故意的吧？”

“哎呀，我只是想帮监督生完成课题而已。”，Jade一如往常地笑着，“毕竟Floyd太爱玩了，那样下去的话监督生会完不成魔药课课题的吧？”

“不是的哦”，我露出笑容，“我这次课题药剂的材料不会搭配出会让人失去意识这种程度的效果，Jade前辈是故意添加了额外的材料吧？还能在那么短的时间内提前完成萃取液，前辈真的很擅长实验呢。”

“……速度在实验中是很重要的哦？”，Jade笑意更深了，“有的时候，大胆、果断地去做也是很重要的。”

“而且这些材料是故意让Floyd前辈晕倒的吧？真是令人意外，没想到Jade前辈也会有这么顽皮的一面呢……”

“哼呵呵……”Jade眉尾无奈地下垂，露出有些恶意的笑容，“监督生你还挺坏的，不要太调侃我了。”

“调侃吗？不是哦，Jade前辈在人前一直都表现得很完美，头脑好、成绩也好、擅长实验、也很擅长料理、接人待物也很优秀——”，我笑着提起材料袋子，向着Jade走去，“但也完美得让人感觉好遥远。所以在一点点地知道了Jade前辈会苦恼飞行术、会肚子饿得很快，还会顽皮地对身边人恶作剧的时候”，我站在Jade前辈面前，笑着看着他，“感觉好像和Jade前辈更接近了一些，我真的很开心。”

“……是、吗？”Jade睁大了眼睛看着我，嘴也微微张开。

Jade的眼神让我脸颊莫名发烫，我略别过脸：“啊、Jade前辈好像很熟悉植物园呢，收集材料很熟悉的样子。”

“我喜欢……植物园。”

我心跳漏跳了一拍，忍不住看向Jade。

“……哦呀，很意外吗？别看我这样，我好奇心挺旺盛的哦。”，Jade温柔地笑起来，“作为乐趣也会在植物园里种一些东西。”

“……那我刚才看见前辈去翻看了那一堆盖着黑色布料的东西，那些是前辈种的吗？”

“那些是我在培育的木耳苗床。”

我感觉Jade在提起植物时兴致会特别高，忍不住好奇地问：“方便让我看吗？”

Jade往植物园玻璃墙外看了一眼：“现在太阳快下山了，日照亮度很低，只是掀起一点点去查看的话应该没问题，监督生要看吗？”

“好呀。”

我和Jade前辈一起走到盖着黑布的地方附近。我蹲在黑布前，一手撑在地上，另一只手掀起黑布的一角，即使隔着实验手套，黑布的手感明显潮湿粘腻得有些令人恶心，我往黑布底下瞄了一眼：“这些只是堆起来的一段一段的木头呀？”

“确实看上去只是木头”，Jade在我身后蹲下，“但是这些段木已经接种过，存放在阴暗潮湿的地方一段时间后，里面已经长满了菌丝，预计木耳的子实体部分很快就会开始长出来了。”

“唔……”，我将膝盖靠在地上方便俯下身体，瞪大眼睛近距离盯着段木，“可是我看不见菌丝呢……明明看起来只是木头？”

”很奇妙对吧？”Jade在我背后说，语气似乎很开心，“这些东西很脆弱的，只要被阳光照晒，或者环境一旦干燥起来，就很容易死亡。但如果给与了合适的环境，只是放置一段时间不管它，它就会慢慢地、一点一点地侵占整个段木，然后就会在上面长出美味柔软的子实体。”

Jade的双手搭在我的双肩，不知什么时候脱去了实验服手套，细长的手指轻轻摩挲着我肩膀旁的衣领，温凉的气息吹拂在我耳边：“真是不可思议，明明是那么弱小、完全没有魔力又不起眼的小东西，却会一直拼命地努力成长，等回过神来，在阳光下看见它的时候，才发现自己就如同段木一样被它完全占据了所有注意力……监督生，不觉得你和它很像吗？”

我愣住了，心跳突然加快，这是在说木耳？还是……

Jade借着搭在我肩膀上的手，轻轻将我转向他。

我看向Jade，脸颊控制不住地发烫，我试图说些什么，但张开嘴后才发现自己不知道要说什么好。

Jade温柔地看着我，他也带着笑意张开了嘴，但是并没有说话。

“……？”我有些茫然，眨了眨眼，不知道这是在做什么，只好问：“Jade——”

Jade低头吻上了我。

[mostro lounge – 夜晚]

“打扰了，这是您下单的水果拼盘套餐”，我展示出标准的侍应生笑容，将托盘上的餐放在顾客的餐桌上，“请慢用。”

我维持着笑容离开餐桌走向取餐区，安静地走着，心里却在默声尖叫，“这到底是什么情况？为什么我和Jade在植物园接吻了？”

我有些焦虑地靠在取餐区柜台边，指尖有些不安地轻轻点着台面，“……这是交往吗？不对吧……连告白都没有！突然接吻之后就一起很普通地把材料交给Crewel老师，Jade看起来就和平常一样，只有我一个人一直在脸红心脏乱跳，这到底算什么呢？！”

“监督生？……遇到什么困扰的事情了吗？”Jade的声音从身后响起。

“噫……！”我发出短促的气声，快速转过身看向Jade，“没……没什么……”

我将托盘压在胸前想要遮掩有些过快的心跳，犹豫着要不要开口问Jade关于在植物园的那件事时，旁边过来一位侍应生A提醒我：“监督生，你负责的区域23号桌有客人要下单啦。”

“好的！我马上过去。”我恢复工作状态的表情很快应了侍应生A的提醒，转头对Jade说：“抱歉，Jade前辈，我先过去忙了。”

“请小心。”Jade前辈带着微笑看着我离开。

“我要一杯特殊饮料！”Savanaclaw寮生A说。

“好的，一杯特殊饮料。那么这位客人呢？”我看向两位客人里还没下单的那位。

“我总觉得好像闻到了甜味。”Savanaclaw寮生B耸了耸鼻子，抬起眼睛突然直直地盯着我，“是你发出的味道吧？”

“……？”我茫然地眨了一下眼睛，“抱歉，我并没有喷什么香水哦？”

“不是香水的味道”，Savanaclaw寮生B的眼神让我有些害怕，我听见一声他的很明显的吞咽口水的声音，“是血脉偾张、发出邀请的——”

旁边的Savanaclaw寮生A突然用力扯了一下他的衣领，“嘿！我们是来下单攒积分卡积分的！不要做多余的事情”， Savanaclaw寮生A转头抱歉地跟我说，“抱歉啊我忘记这家伙发情期还没结束请不要在意——”

还没等我回话，Jade的声音从后面传来：“发生什么事情了吗？”

“——什么也没有！那个、我要一份附带限定食品的饮料套餐！麻烦了！”Savanaclaw寮生B突然大声喊起来，声调还带着点颤抖。

“啊、”我吓了一跳，“好的，感谢下单。稍后会给您送上。”我记下后和Jade一起往取餐台走去。

“刚才怎么了？”Jade走在我身旁，用随意的口吻询问。

“嗯、我也不太清楚”，我想了一下，“好像是说我身上有味道，但是我没有喷过香水呀？……可别是什么我闻不到的臭味吧？听说Savanaclaw寮有不少学生嗅觉都很好呢。”我有些尴尬地叹了一口气。

“……果然陆地上的……也……”Jade似乎在低声念叨着。

“Jade前辈？”

“没什么”，Jade和我站在取餐区旁边，等我将订单报给厨房区再回来后，Jade像是想起什么，用悠闲的语气询问我，“我这边有个道具可以遮掩气味，如果监督生对闻不到的气味感到困扰的话，要不要试试戴上呢？”

“那是什么呢？”我好奇地问，“现在方便戴吗？”

“当然方便”，Jade笑眯眯地看着我，“麻烦监督生把手伸过来。”

我将左手伸向Jade。

Jade用一只手轻托起我的手背，他的手掌比我想象中的要更加宽大，宽厚的掌心贴在我手背下，微凉的体温隔着寮服的白色手套传递过来，在炎热的夏季里让人感到非常凉爽舒服，他细长的手指顺着我的手的侧边轻轻合拢，几乎要把我的手整个包裹住。

我盯着被包握住的手，心跳又开始加快了，遏制不住的上升的体温将Jade的手变得温暖，相贴的双手开始滚烫，那温度仿佛要将手套融化。

我看见Jade另一只手伸进他的衣服口袋，握着取出来，熟练地将手里的一条链子在我左手手腕上绕好一圈扣上搭扣，动作流畅得似乎练习过很多次。

那是一条非常漂亮的手链，以三块湖蓝色的菱形宝石作为手链主体，手链的银色细链子上均匀地坠着非常细小的青蓝色的蘑菇状小坠饰。在mostro lounge柔和的装饰灯光下，那三块湖蓝色宝石漾着奇妙的光芒，像是被小心藏起来的湖泊，水流在平静的表面之下涌动。

“这个……一定很贵重吧”，我深呼吸着，手链太美了，我有些艰难地试图拒绝，“我恐怕付不起这手链的代价……”

“这个的代价确实很高哦？材料之一是我身体的一部分……”Jade突然俯身靠近我，看见我吃惊的表情后，低声笑起来，“……只是开玩笑而已。这条手链是我在上周末空闲的时候顺手制作的，只是想着可能会很适合你。嗯哼哼……就送给你吧。希望你能喜欢。”

我耳根发烫，低头盯着手链上湖蓝色宝石：“上周末？是我来mostro lounge试吃新菜式*①的那天吗？”

“是的，”Jade声音从上方传来，“原本是打算将这条手链作为感谢监督生的参考意见的礼物，没想到Floyd突然乱来把计划给打乱了。无论怎么想，送一条手链饰品作为报酬的建议都比一起游泳玩水池胶球的建议要更合理吧？”

“建议是……什么意思？”我心下一突，猛地抬起头看向Jade。

Jade僵了一下，有些尴尬地说：“我对陆地上人类的习俗还不太了解，就在魔法相机*②上寻求了一下意见……”

“可我有关注Jade前辈的账号，我记得Jade前辈没有更新动态呀？”

Jade睫毛颤了几下，有些尴尬地说：“我没有用自己的账号，我用Floyd的账号问的。”

“啊、难怪那一天Floyd前辈突然跑去商店买胶球玩……”我眨了眨眼，“可即使这样，这条手链也太……上次试吃我都没有给什么建议就匆忙离开了。Jade前辈为什么还要送给我呢？”

“那当然是……”Jade脸颊隐隐有些变红，“……作为监督生主动告白的回报啊。”

我惊呆了：“……我什么时候……？”

“不久前的植物园里、就在我培育的木耳苗床前，监督生你抢在……前面……对我张开口……”Jade温柔地看着我， “……在我所属的族群传统里，那个时候……相互慢慢张开口……”他那已经被我体温温暖起来的手紧紧地包裹着我的左手，“是一种求爱的行为……”

到底是他的视线太过直白？还是左手传来的热度烫到了我的脸颊？我有些害羞地避开视线：“这太……狡猾了，我根本不知道这个传统……”

“监督生想要反悔？”Jade语气带上了一丝委屈，“难道说监督生其实不喜欢我？……呜呜……”

“——不是的！我——”我下意识反驳，声音越来越小，“……我喜欢的……”我鼓起勇气抬头看向Jade，却发现他竟然在笑，笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

害羞什么的心情一下子全没了！我气得咬唇说不出话。

“叮——”取餐区连接厨房备餐台的出菜窗口突然打开，“23号桌的餐备好了——”，窗口后面的工作人员满脸好奇：“你们在做什么？”

“什么也没有！”我大声地回答，抽回被握着的手，我将手链收拢进袖口里藏起来，将备好的餐放上托盘，“Jade前辈，我去递餐了！”

“请小心。”Jade前辈带着一如往常的微笑看着我离开。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> ①《日常三：夹心饼干-normal线》的故事。  
> ②魔法相机就是Magicame。
> 
> 写到这里Jade的故事线基本结束，但其实在Floyd线分支 – Bad Ending线里Jade也有出场，但是那是BE所以只想看Jade相关甜粮的可以停在这里结束了。
> 
> 本篇系列故事中的Jade是从一开始就知道自己喜欢监督生的，所以他一点一点地接近监督生，想要计划引诱监督生主动喜欢上自己（然而Floyd经常搅局比如日常三故事ww），当（日常四）被Floyd抢了魔药课上当监督生指导前辈的位置时，Jade又忍不住下手搅局。植物园剧情可以看出监督生的话让Jade心动了，Jade忍住了第一次告白的冲动，却忍不住第二次告白的冲动了，然而好不容易鼓起勇气要告白，最后却被监督生临场无意识截胡。被截胡告白后没多久Jade就意识到因为海底人鱼和陆地人类的传统差异其实监督生并没有真正意识到告白，所以就有了后半部分的mostro lounge里的剧情。  
> 这下两人是真的在一起了，可喜可贺！  
> 这是计划经常赶不上变化的甜粮校园日常故事，到最后莫名地写出了点欢喜冤家的气氛，希望大家喜欢这样的Jade。  
> 另外《休息室的下午》算是Jade线的后续番外，但是内容是R-18的，所以自行选择要不要观看。
> 
> Floyd线的BE分支类似之前的《日常三：夹心饼干（后篇）-if线》的设定，都是属于在平行世界里发生的故事。  
> *Floyd线总共是两条，一条Good Ending，一条Bad Ending。


End file.
